locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouthers
Mouthers were created by Harkon Armal, when he formed a mouth for himself to speak through. (422) =Mouther Egg= Description A red pulsating sack covered in veins. An tube-like opening extends from the top of it and points in your direction, yellow bile driping from its rim. Stat Block Mouther Egg Level 1 Artillery Small Aberrant Beast XP 100 Initiative: +3 Senses: Perception -5 HP: 18, Bloodied: 9 AC: 13, Fortitude: 14, Reflex: 16, Will: 10 Speed: 1 ________________________________________ Spit (Standard, At-Will) Ranged 6, +8 vs Ac, 1d8+3 damage Thump (Standard, At-Will) Melee, +8 vs Ac, 1d6+3 damage Acid Stream (Standard, Encounter) * Acid Target: All creatures in a straight line of sight, up to 6 squares Range 6, +4 vs Fort, 1d10+3 Acid Damage ________________________________________ Alignment: Unaligned, Languages: -- Skills: -- Str: 10 (+0) Dex: 16 (+3) Wis: 1 (-5) Con: 13 (+1) Int: 1 (-5) Cha: 5 (-3) Tactics Eggs are slow moving and as such rely on Mouther Adults to protect them while they lob stomich acid on their attackers. However, eggs are themselves not aggressive and will only attack when they perceive impending danger. The egg will weakly thump any opponent that gets too close, but it prefers ranged attacks. It will spit upon any creature that it has a clear line of sight to, but will often spout forth a stream of acid when it is paniced. =Mouther Youngling= Description A pink, three foot long worm. Veins spider across its rough skin and its jagged bones are clearly visable. The "face" of the creature only a circular orafice lined with several rows of long and sharp teeth. Stat Block Mouther Youngling Level 3 Skirmisher Medium Aberrant Beast XP 150 Initiative: +5 Senses: Perception +1 HP: 46, Bloodied: 23 AC: 17, Fortitude: 18, Reflex: 17, Will: 15 Speed: 8 ________________________________________ Bite (Standard, At-Will) * Acid Melee, +8 vs Ac, 1d10+3 acid damage. ________________________________________ Alignment: Unaligned, Languages: -- Skills: -- Str: 17 (+4) Dex: 14 (+3) Wis: 10 (+1) Con: 14 (+3) Int: 6 (-1) Cha: 8 (+0) Tactics Younglings are hatched ravenous. They will often attack anything remotely edible, including other Mouthers (unless other prey is present). As such, they tend to be found alone and must rely on their speed to avoid damage. When newly hatched, Younglings can be found near others of their kind and the Adults are capable of keeping them in line. When working together, the Younglings will hit and fade with the adults distract their prey. =Mouther Adult= Description This monstrosity has grown to be nearly ten feet in length and it has what appears to be hardened mucus for skin. The thing's mouth is a nearly two-foot wide maw that appears to contain nothing but teeth and bile. Stat Block Mouther Adult Level 5 Brute Large Aberrant Beast XP 200 Initiative: +4 Senses: Perception +2 HP: 76, Bloodied: 38 AC: 17, Fortitude: 21, Reflex: 19, Will: 17 Speed: 6 ________________________________________ Bite (Standard, At-Will) * Acid Melee, +8 vs Ac, 1d6+4 damage, and mouther makes a secondary attack against the same target. Secondary Attack: +6 vs Fortitude, 1d8+2 acid damage, and ongoing 5 acid damage (save ends) ________________________________________ Alignment: Unaligned, Languages: -- Skills: -- Str: 18 (+6) Dex: 15 (+4) Wis: 10 (+2) Con: 16 (+5) Int: 6 (+0) Cha: 8 (+1) Tactics A little bit older, a little bit wiser, but every bit as hungry as Youglings, Adults will attack anything that moves and many things that don't, with the exception of others of their own kind. Adults rely on their powerful jaws to make quick work of their prey. =Mouther Queen= Description The large grey worm has curcled up upon itself so that it is impossible to determine its true length. Several flailing limbs protrude extensively from its forsection, each limb ending in grasping pincers. A large orafice sits in the center, awaiting food. Stat Block Mouther Queen Level 8 Lurker (Elite) Large Aberrant Beast XP 700 Initiative: +13 Senses: Perception +4 HP: 168, Bloodied: 84 AC: 24, Fortitude: 25, Reflex: 27, Will: 20 Saving Throws: +2 Speed: 4 Action Point: 1 ________________________________________ Grasp (Standard, at-will) Ranged 6, +13 vs Ref, 1d8+5 damage On hit, target must roll a save. If it fails, the target is prone and dragged 1 square towards the Queen. Whip (Standard, at-will) Melee, Reach 2, +13 vs AC, 2d6+5 damage Knock (Immediate Interupt, at-will) Trigger: When Queen is hit by any ranged attack, it immediately responds by attacking the source of the attack Ranged 6, +11 vs Ref, 1D8+5 On Hit, target must roll as save. If it fails, the traget is knocked prone. Drag (Minor, at Will) Range 6, +11 vs Ref May only target individuals who are prone. If hit, drags the target 1 square closer to the Queen. Consume (Standard, Encounter) * Healing Recharge When First Bloodied Melee, +11 vs Reflex, 3d10+5 On hit, Queen recovers half the damage dealt. ________________________________________ Alignment: Unaligned, Languages: -- Skills: -- Str: 17 (+7) Dex: 20 (+9) Wis: 10 (+4) Con: 15 (+6) Int: 8 (+3) Cha: 8 (+3) Tactics Queens always have an Adult or two around them in order to help protect them. They are slower than the rest of their kind, but this is acceptable as other mouthers bring them prey. When prey happens to stumble into their layer, Queens are capable of dragging them in, beating them senseless, and digesting them herself. =Mouther Lore= TBA Category:Monsters